Logical puzzles are known to challenge intellect and aid in the development of logical thinking. Two or three dimensional logical puzzles typically include a plurality of pieces which require interfitting to form predetermined shapes or patterns, the patterns being based upon elemental geometric or design indicia printed on exposed surfaces of the interfitting pieces. Such puzzles can be fun and challenging; however, the separate pieces are easily lost tending to destroy the functional unit of the puzzle.
To overcome the shortcomings of the aforementioned puzzles and provide further challenge, three dimensional logical puzzles have been devised which include separate, smaller pieces interlocked to form a large cube or like body, as typified by the devices disclosed in Hungarian Pat. No. 170,062 to Rubik or U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,201 to Nichols. In these devices, cutting planes divide the body into a 2.times.2 or 3.times.3 network of identical pieces forming the body; the pieces formed by the planes rotate in groups about axes perpendicular to each other to allow for rearrangement of the exposed surfaces of each piece to achieve a desired pattern formed on outer faces of the large cube or like body. The pieces are retained to form an indissoluble cube with magnet means, or flexible pins projecting outwardly from an interior central piece for interconnection to the pieces.
Generally, such three dimensional logical puzzles are both challenging and entertaining to the user. However, due to the symmetries achieved with orthogonal cutting planes dividing the large body into like, smaller pieces, a unique problem not readily ascertainable surfaces; namely, prolonged use of these devices enables the user to memorize the travel paths of the pieces and thereby develop strategies to achieve the desired solution. Thus, while habits of memory retention, concentration and logical thinking are promoted with such devices, the aforesaid plane symmetries required therein tend to limit their educational value.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a three dimensional logical puzzle wherein smaller pieces form polyhedra-based puzzles requiring concentration and logical thinking to move the smaller pieces to form predetermined shapes or patterns on the outer faces of the puzzle.
Another object is to provide a three dimensional puzzle wherein non-orthogonal cutting planes divide the polyhedra into differently sized smaller pieces which interfit and rotate in clusters about non-orthogonal axes of rotation.
Still another object is to provide a three dimensional puzzle wherein certain puzzle pieces are capable of rotation between intersecting planes to define travel paths within a spatially asymmetrical environment.
Yet a further object is to provide a three dimensional logical puzzle wherein the interlocking pieces form a regular tetrahedron.
A still further object is to provide a puzzle wherein the interlocking pieces form a regular octahedron.
Yet another object is to provide a puzzle wherein the interlocking pieces form a dodecahedron.